


Another Super Fun Time Story

by Abstotch



Category: South Park
Genre: Crenny, M/M, Pioneer village, super fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstotch/pseuds/Abstotch
Summary: While Butters and Cartman escape to Super Fun Time, Craig and Kenny are partners back in pioneer village.





	Another Super Fun Time Story

**Author's Note:**

> I truly enjoy Crenny because I adore both Kenny and Craig and believe their personalities would match up well. There are very few fanfics about them due to their limited interaction, however, so I decided to focus on one of the only episodes in which they do interact: Super Fun Time. Instead of creating an entirely new scenario for the two, I decided to work around an episode instead as something kind of different.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I’d love to hear your comments!

“Let’s be partners, Kenny.”  
“No, I’m partners with Craig,” I spoke through my thick orange parka.  
“Oh ok,” Cartman responded.  
I looked over at my new partner. “So you seem pretty chill,” he claimed in his usual monotone voice.  
“Hell yeah I am.” What did this bitch expect? I thought to myself. “Anyways, this place seems super lame,” I announced, looking around South Park’s Pioneer Village.  
“ Yeah, these people are freaky as hell,” Craig agreed, eyeing the historical reenactors warily. Right now one of them was rambling on about shooting some “injuns” and shit.  
“I wanna shoot an Indian!” Cartman exclaimed.  
I’m not entirely sure, but I swear that every single one of my classmates rolled their eyes in that moment.  
“Now, go on, y’all, and explore our quaint little town!” The reenactor concluded his monologue.  
Craig rolled his eyes at me. “Come on, y’all,” he sputtered, poorly imitating the old “pioneer”.  
I snickered. Suddenly a flash of teal caught the corner of my eye and I spotted Butters and Cartman rounding the fence, still gripping hands from when Mr. Garrison ordered everyone to pick a partner and the poor boy had gotten stuck with our resident fatass.  
“Did you notice the two fags?” Craig asked, surprising me. His eyes were fixed on the point where the two pair had just vanished.  
“Sure did,” I responded. “Where do ya think they’re off to?”  
“Probably to make sweet love,” he quipped.  
I laughed in agreement. “Well I guess we should be holding hands too, since we are partners,” I teased as I laced my gloved fingers around his own, making doe-eyes at the boy.  
My swift move for Craig’s hand had caught him by surprise, as he was still turned away from me, and the next thing I knew his elbow was slamming into my forehead so hard I was seeing stars.  
“Fuuuck, dude,” I muttered, tripping over my own feet as I tried to regain balance.  
“Oh geez, sorry,” he exclaimed, guiding me over to a nearby bench. “Here, take off your hood, let me see how bad it is.”  
Take of my hood? I thought. That’s not something I’m usually all that comfortable with, but his big blue eyes showed a sense of concern very uncharacteristic of Craig’s usual uninterested demeanor.  
“Well, ok I guess,” I shrugged, pulling the orange parka away from my face.  
Craig immediately reached out and touched my forehead and planted a light kiss on it.  
“There, all better,” he announced.  
Was this really Craig Tucker? I wondered, a little startled at this abrupt change in his usual impassive personality.  
As Craig leaned back from my forehead, his face began to color as he realized in shock what he just did.  
“Shit, sorry, force of habit. I-I mean that’s what I usually do when Tricia gets hurt.”  
I smiled. So there really was a sweet side to this otherwise standoffish boy.  
“Hey Craig,” I said. “Looks like your lip is a little split. Let me fix it for ya.” I don’t know what made me do it but the next thing I knew I was gently pecking his soft lips.  
Craig Tucker did not pull away.  
“Fuck, Kenny, I think I’m gay now.”  
“That may be so,” I replied, a mischievous smile curling at my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Who says that Craig wasn’t gay before Tweek? ;)


End file.
